Element: Water
by angeltrod519644
Summary: Magic is nothing but a supernatural force yet a force of fakery to this century of the 21st. However during the time where magic creates and used for the power of apparently influencing the course of events, there was a kingdom called Fiore. Somewhere a town called Magnolia where such reputation was supported by the fact that the townhouse the strongest Guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

In a town of Harujion at a train station….

"Uh….? Excuse me, sir...a-are you okay?" a conductor asked slightly concerned as he looked at a boy that looks like he`s in his teens sitting on the floor, feeling dizzy and looking like he`s ready to throw up about now. He also has pink spikey-like hair (natural hair-color), a scarf wrapped around his neck, a long-sleeved jacket nearly revealing his uncovered chest, a black bracelet, white puffy pants that reaches to his knees, and dark sandals, plus a backpack carried on his back. Alongside him, a blue-haired cat with a white belly fur, a blue tail with white-dipped at the tip of his tail, and a green-colored backpack that`s tied around his neck. Their names are Natsu (meaning, "summer" in Japanese) and Happy.

"Aye, this happens all the time whenever we take a train like this one, even a car, or anything that related to transportation," the blue cat explained to the conductor. "_Haa! Haa!_ I will never ride a train, ever again…" he swore hoarsely until he threw up in his mouth again, and then swallow 'it' in disgust.

"You kept on saying that every time we go on rides, and you still ride them," the cat said, smiling like it`s doesn't matter to him. "Anyway if the info we got from Magnolia is correct, the salamander should be here in this town. Then let`s go!"

"Okay, just let me rest for a while. I need to get back on my feet again," he hangs his body over a window still in bad shape from motion-sickness. "Okay," the cat said, departing the train while he waits for his friend. But unfortunately, the train started to depart the station as it moves its wheels on the tracks while the boy yelled, "_Heeeelp Meeee_!"

As for the cat, he just stands there watching the train go and said, "It departed already."

* * *

Somewhere the town of Harujion, there`s a magic store where our main female character is in. She has long blue wavy hair grew to the length of her hips, as she wore a dark blue Russian-style hat with a blue butterfly pinned on it, an ocean blue shawl hang over her shoulders with a _teru teru bozu_ tied in the center, a blue tang-top underneath, a white long skirt, and a brown leather low-heeled boots, a suitcase that`s waterproof, thus a umbrella over her head containing a raincloud under it which is obviously raining on her. Yet due to her water-like nature, she contains the water from the floor into her own body so her footsteps would be secretly invisible literally (also it keeps the floor from getting wet). She holds a newspaper under her armpit as she took out a book from a shelf full of books called, "Colors". She was curious what this type of magic can do.

So she walked up to the register counter to the owner of the store whom is an elder person—bald from the top of his head, but has white hair behind both of his ears with a small pointy hat on his head, also sitting behind the counter.

"Can you explain Juvia this "Colors" magic is?" she asked politely in third person as a habit.

"Oh… it`s a good pick for you, miss," he commented. "This kind of magic is probably the most popular one among girls like you, depending on your daily mood. You can change the color of your outfit to any colors that relates to your mood. And to demonstrate it, I place my finger on the mirror-like spot under the title then rubbed it in circles, and finally you swing your finger while the colors of your mood reveals."

After doing those steps, the colors of his clothes change into purple, along with white too. Juvia was slightly amazed by the color-changing, and she wanted to try it. So she decided to buy it.

"Juvia have decided… she`s wants it, please" she said to the owner. "Also this newspaper"

"Excellent choice, miss" he remarked again at her decision. "And since you`re a nice person, I`ll give you a discount. Which means since this is 1000 jewels, I`ll lower it in 500 jewels. Also that newspaper is free."

"Really, thank you!" she thanked the owner a little cheerily—but still sad as she was first—before giving him the money she own to. After paying and receiving her bag of her items as she placed into her suitcase, she decided to stay in the store a little longer to see what`s new or interesting to see. While at the store, she heard the doorbell ring, which means another customer has entered. Juvia thought it was a random person, but after seeing a steak of gold on the top of the person`s hair.

She hid behind the glass shelf filled with celestial keys where she was before while secretly staring at the person as she widened her eyes. It was him, the person that was supposed to be her target. As I explain, Juvia is secretly an assassin that was ordered by the Phantom Lord (a guild where she was first joined in) to kidnap the person who was named as Luke Heartfilia, a member of the Heartfilia family, one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore and that person is him. She can tell by his golden hair that reaches to his shoulders, and the chocolate brown eyes. But after he changed his rich-like appearance; he wore a blue headband tied around his forehead, a white sleeveless yet collared shirt with blue outlines, a pair of blue jeans, a leather brown belt with a whip and a chain of celestial keys attached to it, and black boots.

"Welcome to the one and only magic store in town, how may I help?" the owner greeted politely

"Hey gramps, where can I get some celestial keys here?" Luke asked him.

"How rude of you to call me that and I`m not that old, you know," the owner stated frowning, before pointing to the shelf where Juvia is behind. "If you want to buy some keys, you can look over there."

"Thanks, gramps" Luke turned around, and walked to the shelf. Juvia panicked a little as she quickly turn her gaze from him to pretend to look at some random keys. Once he reached to the shelf, he noticed her from the other side of the shelf. He stared at her for a few seconds before something caught his eye. "Oh, the Canis Minor."

He pointed to a silver key with a blue fish-shaped going upside. "Hey gramps, how much is for this key?"

"Oh that`s only 2000 jewels," the owner said.

"What! For this key, are you freaking kidding me?!" he yelled at him. He was taken aback by the high price of the key so inside his clever mind, he thought of a plan to persuade the owner in snap. "Hey owner, are you expecting me to pay you 2000 jewels just like that…don't make me laugh."

He went up to counter with narrowed eyes, trying to scare the owner as he grabbed his collar. "How about you lower the price, before anything gets ugly….."

"Alright then, I`ll lower it in 1000 jewels, and that`s the lowest price I`ll offer," the owner doesn't seem to be afraid of his reaction. Luke releases the owner`s collar before sighing in frustration. "Fine I`ll pay for it."

As he took out his wallet from his pants to pay for the key without noticing that Juvia was staring at him. Juvia have to complete her kidnapping mission, but with the owner with him it`s impossible to capture him with him watching the whole scene, and killing him will bring more burdens to her as well. So she has to do her mission slow and unseen.

"Hey," a familiar voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She didn't notice that her target was in front of her while waving at her. "Hello there."

She was taken aback by surprise, and stumbles her way to the exit until she accidently tripped on a rock making her fall, and dropped her umbrella and suitcase. Thankfully her rain cloud is still raining on her deprived of spreading out the room to rain on everything. Afore she was about to fall, a strong arm was around her waist stopping her from falling. She turned her head to see Luke holding her.

"You okay there," he asked. Juvia blushed in embarrassment before getting back on her feet and grabbed her umbrella and suitcase before running out the door.

"What`s the matter with her?" Luke said out of confusion, wiping the water off his arm where Juvia wetted on (since she`s a water mage). "And why she has a rain cloud over her head?"

"You must have scared her," the owner suggested. "Besides she`s more politer than you expect."

"Shut up, gramps" Luke grumbled, afore grabbing his bag with his key in it as he heads out the door.

* * *

Somewhere in Harujion town…..

"Juvia is so embarrassed, having her victim helping her," Juvia sighed, walking down a street until she heard a group of screaming girls a few steps away from her.

"Juvia wonders what`s going on?" she tilted her head in confusion. Until then he heard a few girls passing by.

"A famous mage-sama is in town," a passing girl said out loud.

"It`s the Salamander-sama!" another girl yelled.

"Salamander?" Juvia said silently. "The mage who controls the magic of fire, and he`s in town. But Juvia do not think he is the Salamander, because he would not reveal himself in public, and perform like acrobat."

"But he seems popular," she gestured to a large amount of girls, but she have be caution. "Maybe Juvia should go there and see, just in case."

So she went over to where the huge crowd of shrieking girls.

* * *

"_Urgh_….I ended up riding the train twice today," a pink-haired boy said, still feeling a little ill after riding the train. "You`re so bad with transportation, and I`m hungry," the blue-haired cat remarked, with his stomach growling for food.

"Me too," the boy replied. "But we don't have any money to buy food for ourselves."

As they walked through a street where Juvia was walking on too, Natsu bumped into a sudden person grumbling about "high price" and "Damn Gramps" which I recalled is Luke.

"Oh sorry about that," Natsu apologized, stopping next to the person.

"It`s okay," Luke forgave. "Hey, do you know what`s going on there?"

He pointed to a large group of girl a few steps behind him, crowding while screaming and shrieking in joy. Natsu widened his eyes as he smile widely. "That must him…that must be Igneel."

"Who…?" Luke asked puzzlingly.

"Igneel!" Natsu said cheerily. "He`s must be really the Salamander."

"The Salamander! You mean the mage who controls fire!?" Luke exclaimed.

"Aye! And we`re here to see him, since we came all this way just to meet him," Happy said, climbing on his partner onto his shoulder. "What, the cat is talking!" Luke said startlingly by gaping and widening his eyes, while pointing to him.

"How rude, my name is Happy!" he said pouting slightly.

"Oh really, sorry about that," Luke apologized the cat.

"Aye, it`s alright," Happy said feeling happy again. "Anyway, do you want to come with us to see the Salamander?"

"That`s right, you should come with us!" Natsu encouraged then Luke looked at their pleading eyes begging him to come.

"Alright then, let`s go," he gave in, before being dragged by them as they head towards the crowd of girls.

* * *

In the middle of the troop of screeching girls, a man wearing a dark blue cape with white markings, a white vest, and duo of striped red pants, and black dress shoe, he also wore two rings and a golden bracelet. He too has a black-bluish marking above his right eyebrow, and blue hair like Juvia, but only darker. Juvia kept on staring at him unemotionally yet slightly angered by him. She was angered that he used the title as "Salamander" to be popular and raise his head high trying look like he`s better than any mage than him. Plus, she`s angered that he`s abusing his magic.

While the fake "Salamander" flirt every girl he sees, he noticed Juvia as he gave her a smile. Juvia did not react like other girls, instead she remained unemotional. Until readers, our hero of this story is yelling "Igneel" repeatedly while pushing the girls out of the way, along with Luke and Happy.

"Igneel!" Natsu yelled out, smiling as he reached in front of the crowd together with the Luke and Happy behind his back. But Natsu smile faded when he met the wrong who called himself as "Salamander".

"Who are you?" he asked bafflingly.

"Maybe you know me as Salamander," the fraud placed his hand on his chin, trying to look cool. Many girls were sighing like a lovesick, except for Juvia who was disgusted by him. From the beginning she saw him, she`d noticed that he was using an illegal magic, called charm with those rings of his. For information of charms, it`s a magic that attracts and controls by or as if by magic until it was banned years ago. She wanted to report him for illegal matter but she continued to watch the scene.

"You`re not the Salamander, or Igneel," Natsu pointed to him, stating him as a fraud which pleased Juvia a little. Then three girls went up to him, as one of them grabbed his scarf yanking his neck hard.

"Hey you`re being rude!" a random girl shouted at him.

"She`s right, he`s the real Salamander and a great one too," another girl yelled.

"So apologize to him!" the girl yanking his scarf.

"Hey, he doesn't need to apologize to him, because he`s right!" Luke defended. "At first, I thought he was the Salamander, but I guess I was wrong. He isn't the Salamander, he`s just a fraud!"

"Why you—"The girl was cut by the "Salamander".

"That`s enough girls, they didn't really mean it either," he said.

"_Aaahn_…you`re so kind~~" the girl sighed again. Juvia was a little satisfied they realize he wasn't him, but she turned her eyes to Luke, eyeing on him so he wouldn't get out of her sight, not this time.

"Here are my signatures for the both of you boys; you can show it off to your friends," the fraud wrote two autographs for them both. But both of them refused to take them.

"No, we don't want it," they said in unison. Until the groups of girls were angered and unexpectedly beaten both boys with bruises and scratches as they threw them to the ground lying injured.

"It wasn't him at all," Natsu said to Happy standing beside his beaten body.

"Aye," Happy replied.

"Next time I meet him, I`ll beat him senseless," Luke declared.

"Same here…brother," until Natsu`s stomach growled in hunger. "I`m so hungry…."

"I have to admit, I am hungry too. But I`m short in money," Luke sighed in agony, alongside with Natsu.

* * *

"I appreciate your enthusiastic welcome…but I have some errands to run at the port, so please excuse me," the fraud snapped his fingers causing a stream of purple fire appear around him, as he jumped onto it. "Oh right, we`re having a party on the ship tonight. And I suggested you should come."

"Of course we will!" screamed his fan-girls.

Juvia sighed in hatred for the man. Then she found it suspicious to invite only girls to his party, so she thought he was planning to enslave with his charms but she doesn't know yet. Nevertheless she forcibly pushed that away, and went up to where the boys are sitting on the ground staring at the man as he flew away out of sight.

"What is he, anyway?" Natsu asked disconcertingly.

"I don't know, but I know he`s a scam," Luke responded.

"That because he is one," Juvia stood in front of them.

"Ah…you`re that girl from that store," Luke pointed to her looking surprisingly.

"The name is Juvia Locker, and what is yours?" Juvia already knew Luke, since he is her victim, but other one with the blue cat she doesn't know.

"My name is Luke," he introduced himself.

"And I`m Natsu Dragoneel," Natsu presented smiley, and then pointed his hand to the cat. "And this here is my partner, Happy."

"Aye, how are you?" Happy replied happily as always.

"Nice to meet you all," she greeted, and still secretly eyeballing on Luke. She was surprised that Happy was talking like a normal person, since he`s a cat, yet to mentioned, everyone have the right to be strange and odd, since there`s no such thing as a normal.

"Hey, why are you feeling sad? And why do you have a rain cloud over your head? "Natsu questioned her curiously

"That`s the same thing I was thinking about," Luke said, as they both looked at her with their eyes demanding for an answer.

"Uh…well….anyway I heard you`re both hungry, aren't you?" she changed the topic, and secretly hoping they would follow.

"Yes, we are!" the boys, including Happy yelled, with their stomachs growling for food.

"Then I saw a restaurant around this place, maybe I should treat you all—"the boys stood up onto their feet then grabbed both of her hands as they dragged her to the nearest restaurant they could find, leaving behind Happy holding Juvia`s umbrella that she dropped. "They departed," Happy said, before following them.

* * *

"_Yhuurr ah naiz burzoon.*(*you are a nice person)," _the boys said with their mouth full of food, while gobbling up the food that they ordered, and by ordering I meant a lot, including Happy too. Juvia was disgusted by their bad table-manners, especially to Luke too. She thought he learned how to eat in manners but since he`s not in his mansion, she was wrong.

"Juvia understand that all of you are hungry, so just eat slowly," She held up her hands trying to slow them down, but they were too hungry to listen to her. She placed her suitcase and umbrella beside of her chair leaving the rain exposed in public. Luckily the rain didn't wet the floor or the seat she`s sitting on, when she`s soaking all the water that pours on her (like I said before, she`s a water mage so I think she can absorb water into her body). She ordered herself a small parfait with blueberry-flavored ice cream—since she`s not that hungry—but after they ordered a ton of food, almost all of her money is gone. "Otherwise, you two will splash food all over the place sooner, or later…anyway as you know Juvia knew those girls weren`t falling for him, just because he`s a "powerful" mage. He casted an illegal spell on those girls that is called charm. However Juvia have resisted the spell, so it didn't affect her," Juvia explained, before taking a small scoop of her parfait. "To tell you the truth, Juvia is a bit thankful for you both that you two didn't see him as the "Salamander", but a fraud."

"Yeah that dude is nothing but a scam that just wants the attention from the public, and to show off his skills like a performing acrobat," Luke said, before taking another bite of his meat. "Hey Juvia, I may look like this. But I`m a mage too," he surprised Juvia the slightest when he knew she was uncomfortable with his eating habit, but she let it go.

"Me, too" Luke exclaimed, before high-fiving him.

"Juvia, too."

"Oh really...?" Natsu took another gulp of his drink, afore talking. "What kind? Because all I know is that you have that rain cloud above your head?"

"That`s what I was thinking," Luke took a bite of his burger.

"Well as you know, Juvia is a water mage and a rain woman too," she explained.

To make evident of her magic, she lifted her finger then whirled making the rain pouring on her to follow. Once she collected enough water twirling around her finger, she swings her finger pointing to Natsu causing the spiraling water to splash on Natsu`s face. "Juvia can control, produce, and manipulate water. She`s an extremely skilled user of water."

"That`s pretty cool!" Luke bellowed astounded by her act.

"But you don't have to splash the water on my face," Natsu whined, wiping the water off his face with a napkin before went back to finished the rest of his food by gobbling them up in one bite, especially Luke too. "Ah, that was good~~"

"I agree," Luke patted on his satisfied stomach, until a thought have popped in his head. "By the way, I have been meaning to ask you, Natsu. Who`s Igneel?"

"Aye, Igneel is a dragon that Natsu founded since he was a child," Happy sitting on the table, mollified with the fishes that he ate as he answered for his partner. After answering, Juvia`s heart skipped a beat when Natsu befriended to a….a fire-breathing dragon, even Luke. "We heard that the Salamander is coming to this town. So we thought that it was Igneel, since he`s a fire dragon. But it was the wrong person."

"There`s no way such a thing would be in this town, and don't tell me you just noticed!" Luke yelled at both of them. They were about to say something but left their mouth opened as they suddenly realized that, because they haven't thought that a real-life dragon would ever visit the public. Even if a real one would come here in town, the people would go crazy in fear.

"Well, Juvia have to go now," Juvia took a breath to calmed herself before placing the money that she owned to the restaurant on the table then grabbed her bag and umbrella, and scooted out her chair as she stand on her feet. "So if you excuse Juvia, she is need elsewhere." And by "elsewhere", I meant going back to doing her mission to kidnap Luke. Nonetheless in daylight, it`s impossible to do her mission with all these people all over town, so to do her mission secretly she have no choice but to do it in night where she could get him easily. But she has to wait for a few hours till night reaches. Shattering out her thoughts out, she noticed the two boys and the blue cat started to cry, and then they dropped to their knees as they bowed to her.

"Thank you for your kindness! And the meal too!" the three thanked her out loud, without having the thought that the other customers are watching them.

"D—don't worry…it`s the least I can I do," Juvia nervously accepted their thanks, but feels uncomfortable when they did that without further notice. "And besides, I have fun talking to you three."

As she exited the restaurant and walked with her umbrella over her head until she reached a park….

* * *

After arriving at a park where there`s no one, she sat down a bench as she reached down to her suitcase to take out her newspaper, placed her rain cloud above her umbrella while she reads it.

"Fairy Tail has caused trouble again during a mission. Huh…those idiots don't know their strength at all," Juvia said aloud. "Unlike them, Phantom Lord unsurpassed Magic skills and resources, and considered to be more powerful than they are. Even if they`ll challenge us, we would totally win against them. Anyway why did they destroy again…? Let`s see, they`d destroyed the Devon Thief Family, along with 7 townhouses that belongs to the townspeople…"

"Juvia thinks they`re crazy after all those missions they did before, including the mission on this newspaper" she noted, pointing to an article where Fairy Tail`s destruction was written on. "But Juvia wants to know what it`s like to be in that Guild…?" She realized what she said, as she shook the thought out. "No…Juvia shouldn't talk like that, she`s needs to concentrate on her mission to capture Luke Heartfilia. Otherwise she`ll be punished horribly by master."

"Hello there, little miss," out of nowhere, the fake Salamander popped out of the bushes behind her, which startled her and lead her out of her seat to her fighting position. "Oh. Calm down, little lady. I didn't mean to startle you, I`m only here to talk to you."

"Juvia doesn't care, she just wants to know why you are here," she glared her eyes deadly on the man, and from the beginning she doesn't trust him at all.

"Well since you asked, I just wanted to invite a beautiful lady like you to my party on my ship at the harbor, I really hope of you would come," he smiled. But Juvia refuse to give in.

"Juvia refuses your offering, and besides she does not want to spend her valuable time with you scum," Juvia insulted, hurting the man`s feeling. "Also she doesn't want to be with a slave-driver."

"W-what…?" the fake Salamander stammered shockingly.

"Juvia knew it was suspicious to invite all girls to your party, comprising her too. So she thought about it at first and if her theory is correct, you will enslave those girls to do your bidding….isn`t that right, "Salamander"…."

"_He_…you found out that easily," he smirked slyly. "You`re smarter than I thought you would be." Without noticing, he secretly took out a rag out of his cape, then stuffed it onto Juvia`s mouth allowing her to accidentally breath in and scent it. She struggled to remove the rag, but the sweet sickening smell which made her arms and legs limp as she dropped her umbrella and the rain cloud disappear, and her ocean or sky eyes to close slowly. "But we can`t let you spread the news."

He looked everywhere to see if someone was watching, and sighed gladly there wasn't, so he carried her limped body in bridal-style as he walked away. However what he didn't noticed is that our second in character—which is Luke—is hiding behind a tree, and he watched every single movement and sound that the Salamander did and said, before collect Juvia`s things as he ran off to find our hero, Natsu—also his partner, Happy.

* * *

"_Phaa! _We ate a lot of food," Natsu patted on his filled stomach.

"Aye, sir" Happy agreed, walking on a stoned fence till he noticed that a ship where the fake Salamander is holding a party.

"Hey look, there`s the fake Salamander`s ship," Happy pointed to the ship at the Harbors.

"_Urgh_….I feel sick already," Natsu placed his head on the stoned fence, before overhearing two girls besides them.

"Don't get motion sickness just by imagining it…"

"Hey there`s Salamander`s ship," a girl with another one pointed to it. "Aw, I wanted to go his party."

"Salamander?" the other said. "Ah…the great mage who`s currently in town."

"That`s right, and also I heard he`s a mage from that famous Fairy Tail Guild," By hearing the guild, "Fairy Tail" Natsu and Happy`s ears perked up and looked at them unexpectedly. As you all know, Natsu and Happy are part of Fairy Tail by their marks hidden in them. But what they don't know is that they never and ever seen the fraud in their guild, and found it suspicious about it.

"Natsu! Happy!" they were snapped out of their thoughts to turn to see Luke sweating and panting in exhaustion. "We…_pant_…got a problem…" he held out Juvia`s things.

* * *

At fraud`s boat where the invited girls are partying at, but hidden in the boat Juvia finally woke up with a rag in her mouth preventing her from speaking, and tied up tightly—also he rain cloud appeared again.

"Sorry the kidnapping part, but I can`t let you running around telling everyone what you know, can we….?" He grinned sickly, before snapping his fingers to have a groups of thugs surrounding the couch she`s on.

Then she shuffled the rag off her mouth, before saying. "You have abuse magic, cheated people, and performing slavery here yet now. You`re no mage, you`re just a fraud after all!" she yelled at him out of her rage, but she`s just getting started. "And when you died old or young, Juvia hope you`ll be send to Hell for all I care."

"_Tat, tat, tat_….little lady, you shouldn`t use that kind of language," the faker walked away from to a fireplace as he took out a metal staff with a mark that`s red hot mixed with glowing orange. "Now let me brand you a slave first. It`ll be a little hot, but bear with it."

"You son of a bitch," Juvia spat venom in this words, and after saying those words two figures cracked opened a hole above the ceiling, and crash landed between them. And the figures were, Natsu and Luke.

"The brats from before, "the faker exclaimed.

"Natsu!? Luke?" Juvia cried out their names.

"Don't forget me either," Juvia heard the voice above her and see Happy flying with pure white wings. "Happy! Juvia didn't know you could fly!"

"There`s no time to explain, we need to get you out of here," Happy swooped down to here back where her hands was tied, and started to untied them.

"Juvia, we came here to rescue you!" Luke yelled at her, before giving her umbrella and suitcase to her until Natsu fell down to his knees with dizzy eyes. "I don't feel so good."

"You got to kidding me, you`re seasick!" Luke angrily bellowed at him, before face-palming. "That`s what I needed…._sigh_…"

"Anyway let`s fight them!" Juvia stood up from her seat with her hands untied by Happy, and her umbrella. "Happy, could you get Natsu into steady grounds, we`ll take care of this." She gestured a group of thugs.

"Aye!" Happy grabbed Natsu by the collar, and flew them both out of the both, leaving Luke and Juvia all by themselves.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Luke asked in concern.

"Juvia have decided already, plus she wants to teach them lesson or two," she summoned her magic below her feet, and then said the magic words—by truth, literally.

**WATER TORNADO! **

A spinning wall of water appeared in her magic circle as they spread out spinning just like a tornado knocking off most of her opponents off their feet, and flew to the walls making a hole out of them before dropping into the water. Much like her attack called Water Cyclone, but less powerful yet it`s strong enough to blow all her opponents away or even damage them.

"My men!" the fake Salamander yelled gripping on his hair.

"I took out most of them, but first we have to rescue the other girls," Juvia mentioned.

"I`ll take care of that! And now it`s my turn to fight!" Luke reached his hands to his right hip, and took out his ring of keys from his belt up to the air. He held out one of the golden keys, and holds it in the air to appear his own magic circle.

** OPEN! A DOOR TO THE TREASURE VASE PALACE! **

He twisted his wrist like he`s unlocking a keyhole.

**AQUAIUS! **

A mermaid appear after being summoned; she has luscious long hair that's the light color of Juvia`s, and has a long blue fish-tail, large breasts, and dons a revealing blue bikini top. She has two gold armlets and wears a jewel circlet. Aquarius also has a dark blue tattoo resembling the Aquarius zodiac symbol, located on her collar bone.

"A celestial spirit…? But that`s impossible, unless you`re a…"

"That`s right…sorry that I didn't mentioned it that I was a Celestial mage," Luke stroke his hair embarrassedly. "But now we have to fight right now. Aquarius! I need you to use your power to send this ship back to the coast! "

"_Tch," _that wasAquarius`s only reply.

"Don't just say _"Tch"_ to me! This is an emergency, so would please do it anyway!?" Luke yelled at her, feeling annoyed by her act to him.

"You are such a noisy kid, you know" Aquarius replied sounding like a punk. "But let me tell you this, if you ever summon me on dry ground…I`ll kill you."

"I apologized for that," Luke quivered in fear by her threat, and here`s Juvia`s thoughts,_ "What a cowardly baby he is.." _

Aquarius jumped on her tail to the opened entries as she dived into the water. When she`s in water, she held up her ornamented urn, and closed her eyes. The water all around her have started too reacted to her, and started to rise. Once raised, the water flew up to her urn filling up it until she has enough. After it was filled, she threw her head to her back along the jar while it glows.

She twisted her body as she hurled a giant wave from her urn that was as bigger than twenty townhouses all together with a tremendous force as she throws the yacht from a few hundred miles.

"Don't flush me along too! You scaled moron!" Luke yelled at her angrily as he and the ship flew a few hundred miles at sea to shore. But with that incredible force that she pulled, the ship has crash-landed almost—_almost_ near the townhouses. Fortunately no one was hurt.

* * *

"Wha—what`s that!?" a man yelled sounding like he was startled.

"A ship stormed in the port!" another one answered.

While other people were questioning about the surprise, the others were remained in the ship uninjured and still startled.

"What`s going on!?" the con asked out of confusion.

"Hey!" Natsu smiled as he stands at a huge opening of the wrecked ship cracking his knuckles. They looked at him when hearing his call.

* * *

Outside of the ship, Juvia, and Luke was sitting on the floor wet and salty after they were flushed away as hard that they flew out of the ship after that incredible impact that Aquarius drawn. Juvia lost her suitcase and umbrella during the impact that she doesn't seem to mind, but Luke did as he scolded Aquarius.

"What were you thinking, flushing along the ship along with me and Juvia!? You almost killed us, you know!" Luke shouted at her.

"My bad…I flushed the ship as well," Aquarius didn't care if she hurt Luke, but others that was related to him she does care a little.

"You were aiming at me the whole time!" Luke held up his fist at her. "My God, you can be so pestering sometimes!"

"_Mah_, at least we`re safe and alive," Juvia tried to calm him down, but she was amazed by Aquarius`s impact. It was almost like a tsunami. "And Juvia wants to thank you for your help." She thanked Aquarius, causing the spirit to smile a little.

"You`re welcome," she turned to Luke. "You could learn a lesson from her; maybe you could learn how to appreciate your spirits."

"I do appreciate you and my spirits, but I do not appreciate you for trying to kill in the first place!"

"Anyway don't call me for a while, I`m going on a trip for a week with my boyfriend."

"Fine I`ll call you next time when you`re available, now would you please go back to your world!" and she did. "She`s so selfish, but I did it. Once the military personnel hears about this, they`ll surely to arrive."

"That`s least of our problems, right we need to find Natsu," Juvia reminded, as she got up quickly dried.

"Wow, you`re already dried."

"Juvia can absorb the water to her body that way she can be dry," Juvia informed.

"So like the water from that rain cloud of yours?" Luke quizzed.

"Yes, but we need to go now."

* * *

"Hey brat, you shouldn`t get into other people`s business without permission," the con scratched his chin. "Now that you did, it`s time for punishment. Hey! Throw him out, quick!" he ordered on of his minions.

"Are you a mage of Fairy Tail?" Natsu ignored him as he glared deadly at him while two minions ran towards him.

"What about it!?" he yelled.

"Because I`m Natsu from Fairy Tail, and I`ve never seen you before!" Natsu knocked out those minions easily with his right fist as he still stands.

"Wha!?"

"Eh!?" Juvia and Luke looked at him with shock. Juvia exclaimed, "Natsu is a mage from Fairy Tail!"

"Wah…that mark!" a minion looked at his mark on his right shoulders.

"He`s real, Bora-chan!" another one said.

"I-idiot! Don't use my real name!" "Bora" yelled at him.

"Bora, Bora of Prominence. He was banished from a mage Guild called "Titan Nose" several years ago," Happy explained as he appeared out of nowhere, but Juvia remained calmed.

"Yes, he was committed several thefts using magic and have been banished for abusing magic," Juvia well-versed casually. "What a scum he is!"

"I don't care of you are a bastard or a good person, I can`t forgive you for using our name. Also I cannot forgive you for hurting my friend, Juvia."

"Whatever! You just a noisy brat!" Bora unleashes a huge wall of his fire to Natsu causing to be buried in flames. "Plus do you even realize what you`re dealing with that woman, brat!"

"Natsu!"Luke cried out his name, he was about to go after him but Happy stopped him. "Happy, what are you—"

"Awful," Natsu was still standing on his feet, and he`s…..eating the fire? The others, except Happy was shocked as they gaped that he`s eating the fire like it was cotton candy. "What is it? Are you really a fire mage? Because I`ve never tasted such an awful "fire", also Juvia`s business has nothing to do with me, and only it`s involved her only."

"Huh!?" Luke and Bora exclaimed with still gaping mouths.

"_Fuuuu_….Thank you for the food," Natsu wiped his mouth after eating the flames that was surrounding him. Unluckily his coat was burned off into ashes after Bora`s fire. But he was unscratched.

"Wha….what are you...!" Bora was too shock after he "ate" the fire.

"I never had seen such magic!" Luke was amazed.

"That because he`s not like us," Juvia stepped up, making Luke to look at her. "He`s not a fire mage, even though he can control fire but he`s more than that. He`s…Natsu, the Dragon Slayer."

"You got that right!" howled Natsu, before taking a huge deep breath as he sucks the sir into his lungs that's filled with fire. Juvia held up a huge shield of water big enough to protect her, Luke, and Happy.

** FIRE DRAGON`S ROAR**

As he releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his targets, scalding them all with burns in one blow. Before he engulfs his fist in flames as he punches Bora straight in the face to the ground hard. "And remember it well."

"Dragon`s lungs spew flames, it`s scales melt flames, and it`s nails dressed with flames," Juvia made her shield disappear as she continued to explain. "This is an ancient spell that converts the body to a dragon`s constitution…"

"Aye, it`s originally interception magic," Happy agreed.

"I see!?" Luke quivered in shock. "It`s weird that a dragon taught someone a dragon interception magic, isn't it? But you didn't doubt it at all, huh?" But when Happy about to say something, he stopped when he realized that.

"Even though it`s amazing, but…he`s overdoing it," Juvia gestured the destroyed port which is demolished by Natsu.

"The Port is all destroyed!" Luke cried in shock.

"Aye," Happy replied.

"Don't give me that "aye"," Luke hit Happy on the head.

"At least the scum is heavily punished for his sins," Juvia pointed to that fraud unconscious and bruised deeply.

"Wh-what`s all this ruckus-!" a man in the military was approaching

"Ah—the military," Juvia noticed then but without noticing she was being dragged by Luke and Natsu.

"Crap! Let`s run!" Natsu and Luke said in unison running with Happy dragging them Juvia

"Why me!?" Juvia yelled, and then military was chasing them.

"Luke and I were thinking from the beginning that you should join Fairy Tail!" Natsu said.

"I told him that I`m joining his guild and I hope you do too." then they let go of her to run behind him, but Juvia remained silent.

"I`ll take that as a yes," as they ran.

* * *

Back at the port, where the con is laying on the ground….

"J—Juvia…..Phantom Lo—lord," Bora said hoarsely before going back unconscious.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Wow!" Our newcomers, Luke and Juvia exclaimed while they both looked at the huge building in front of them. And that building is the home of the Fairy Tail mages. It`s three story high with red roofs, an orange drape hanging on the first top with the guild`s symbol on it, along with two other drapes, a golden orb sitting on top of the building, and the title "Fairy Tail" hanging on the third roof.

"It`s huge," our water-controlling friend, Juvia complimented.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Happy introduced. "Where life is an adventure and these doors will lead you to your adventure!"

"I can`t wait! Ah, I`m so fired up inside, I can just burst!" Luke yelled out of joy. As you all know, it was his decision to join the guild, and he feels excited to see the mages in the guild. However for Juvia, she never agreed to join the guild, but even if she did, then she would be betraying her master`s trust.

Yet she thought about the guild, and then created a small diversion to her mission, like spying Fairy Tail to learn their secrets and plans, hoping to please her master. So she has to play it cool, not wanting anyone to reveal her mission. To recall, her mission is to kidnap Luke, but because of the distractions Natsu and he caused, she was unable to do it. So this time, she hopes to finish her mission, along with information of her spying. She just has to, just for her master.

And then suddenly, Natsu kicked the doors opened, and bellowed, "WE`RE HOME!" to all the mage in the building. A white-haired woman in a reddish-pink dress, named Mirajane greeted him first, "Natsu, Happy, welcome back." She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. She wore a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. She also wore high-heeled shoes that matches her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

"You overdid it again. I read about the Harujion incident…in the newspa—" A member was cut off when Natsu hurled himself at him by kicking him in the face, which started a huge fight. Natsu yelled at him, "Bastard! That info you gave me about the salamander was fake!"

"My…now that Natsu is back, the store might be torn apart soon," Mirajane chuckled, but another member pointed out, "It`s already being torn apart—!" While other members are stopping or fighting Natsu, Luke and Juvia looked around the inside of the building. In Luke`s vision, he was overjoyed—no—jubilant to be in the guild, but Juvia looked around in awe. She has never that the guild was this wild, and somehow homey? She never felt anything like it, since she lived in her old guild, which was filled with bloodlust, anger, and coldness. But here in Fairy Tail, it brought this unusual warmth inside her heart…she feels happy. "Did you say Natsu is back!?" a voice of our third protagonist, Gray Fullbuster yelled, startling her. He has spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and muscular, his member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color and…..he`s in his boxers. He bellowed at Natsu, "Hey let`s settle our fight from other time!"

"You`re not even wearing any clothes, mister, so please put something on!" Juvia pointed out, shielding her eyes away from the scene, embarrassed to see a grown man in boxer. He looked down to see himself half naked and suddenly shocked when he didn't notice. "Oh shit!" **(A.N. YOU JUST NOTICED THAT YOU WERE HALF-NAKED! WHAT THE HECK, MAN!)**

"Don't tell Juvia, you didn't notice that!" Juvia yelled at him.

"Sigh~ another one of those undignified guys…" a woman, named Cana Alberona has long, mid-back length brown hair, large brown eyes and visibly long eyelashes, she possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips, which, over time, steadily become more defined. Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her hips. Her standard outfit consists of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of Capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She completes her general outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "A"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist. "That`s what I really hate."

Juvia looked in awe, when Cana took a giant barrel of wine and started to drink it, and that Gray went into a fight to roughhouse Natsu in boxers! But when she wasn't looking, a huge man was standing behind her. The man said, "What rubbish."

She looked at the man behind her, and yipped in startle. His name is Elfman, a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, whose height causes him to tower over most of his fellow guild members. His long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye. His black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the left part of his neck. His outfit resembles that worn by fictional, Japanese high-school hooligans: it consists of a dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves' back and the zip located on the high collar left open. The back of his jacket is adorned by large, light kanjis, which read "The greatest" (一番), and the jacket itself seems to be worn over a light red shirt. It`s completed by loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt, and traditional Japanese geta sandals, held in place by bands colored the same as his jacket's inners. "Yapping in the middle of the day, you`re not little kids, you know….SO FIGHT WITH FISTS TO SHOW YOUR MANHOOD!"

"Are you kidding Juvia, why does it have to comes down to fight after all!?" Juvia yelled, until the nest she known, Elfman was flying away after bring punched by Gray and Natsu. **(A.N. you`ve got to be kidding me, really?) **"And he got owned!"

"Hmm—it`s so noisy here," our secretly-disguised celestial spirit, Loki **(A.K.A. Leo (my birth star)) **came out with two girl in his arms. He is a handsome young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair. While in his human form, his hair is kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head. He wore a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes.

"Ah! Loki, the top ranked "Mage, you want to have as your boyfriend"!" Juvia noticed him, and does admit that he was handsome, but his image was corrupted when he said that he`s going to join their fight. _What`s with this place, none of them are normal…_

"My, a newcomer?" Mirajane was sitting in front of her.

"OH—! No, no, Juvia just needs a…a job—yes, a job!" Juvia quickly said, not wanting to blow her cover. "But anyway, d-don`t you need to stop!?" She pointed to the fighting scene.

"It happens all the time, you don't have to worry about it. Oh yes, my name is Mirajane. " Mirajane smiled like it`s a normal thing… **(A.N. actually it`s not a normal thing to us, but to them it is)**

"Oh, Juvia is Juvia…"Juvia sweat dropped, but became startled when Mirajane got hit in the head with a glass bottle, causing her to fall down. "Ah! Are you alright!?"

"Besides…isn`t it fun this way?" Mirajane sat up with blood dripping down her forehead.

"No! It`s not fun at all!" Juvia yelled at her, and then once again, startle when Gray came flying next to her. She then noticed that Gray wasn't wearing his boxers and Natsu holding it with a sly smile on his face.

"Ah—! My underwear is gone!" Gray yelled when he saw his underwear missing.

"Please, put on some clothes!?" Juvia yelled, covering her innocent eyes from seeing where the sun never shines. He then noticed her, and said "Lady, if you don't mind—hey, why do you have a raincloud over your head?" he pointed to her raincloud.

"Um…umm…." She was unable to explain.

"What, there`s a raincloud over her head?" a member noticed.

"Really?" another one said. And then after grabbing the attention, the member stop fighting and then a crowd was circling her, asking about and staring at her raincloud. She became more and more nervous, when the members are circling her. She felt unsafe when they`re all harassing her space. She clutched on her skirt tightly, while biting her lips from saying anything. But the more the crowd grows larger, the more anxiety she feels. "_Please, someone save me."_

"Hey!" a voice spoken out, clutching their attention, the crown soon faced Natsu with an annoyed look on his face. "Get away from her, she`s my friend, and I don't like the way you greet to her."

"Same here," Luke stand up next to him. "She`s new and I`m new too, but I don't appreciate you all for harassing my new friend there." Juvia took this moment, and shoved herself through the crowd as she rushed herself to Natsu`s back. "Juvia, you okay?" Happy flew over to her, concerned for her discomfort.

"Yes, Juvia is fine…" Juvia smiled slightly.

"My goodness, you have no manners for newcomers, don't you," Mirajane angrily pouted, scolding them like they`re children. "She may be different, but that`s not the way you treat a female newcomer."

"We`re—we`re sorry," the members apologized but Mirajane didn't look satisfied. "Don't apologized to me, apologize to her. After all, you all were harassing her."

They all turned to Juvia, and apologized, "We`re sorry for causing you discomfort."

"That—that`s okay," Juvia forgave.

"LOOK AT THE MESS YOU MADE, YOU FOOLS!" a humongous shadowy figure yelled at them all.

Luke and Juvia awed, "HE`S HUGE!" The figure noticed them, and asked, "Newcomers?"

"Y-yes…." Luke answered. And the figure started pruned up his face into a look of rage. But then he started to shrink into a little old man, (but this old man is Makarov, the master of Fairy Tail) which surprised Luke and Juvia. "Nice to meet you two, I hope we can get along."

"Uh, sure…" Luke replied awkwardly. Then the master jumped up in mid-air to land on the second-floor railing, but accidently hit his head before he climbed up to stand on the railing. "You`ve done it again, fools. Look at these documents I received from the council."

_Council…it`s an organization that manages Mage Guilds, like this one_, Juvia thought. Then the master speaks out the members` trouble-making, "First…Gray."

"Huh?" he replied with a gang-like face.

"Good job on sweeping out the smuggling organization, but you walked around naked in town afterwards and ran away after stealing underwear that was being dried," Makarov stated his trouble. **(A.N. Really? -_-')**

"But wouldn't it be worse if I were naked?" Gray sweat dropped, while shivering at the image of him being naked in public.

"Then don't get naked in the first place," Elfman replied at him.

"Next is Elfman! You had a mission to escort a VIP, but assaulted him during the mission."

"He said "Men are all about education" so….." Elfman nervously replied, admitting his trouble-making.

"Kana Alberona, drinking 15 big barrels of alcohol, and charging it to the council," Makarov read. "Next, Loki…flirting with council member elder Reiji`s granddaughter. A certain talent agency charged us for damage compensation, too. And Natsu…" The master dropped his head in frustration, "You destroyed the Devon Thief Family, but also destroyed 7 other houses that belong to the town people, levelling a historical clock tower in Tully village, burning down a church in Freesia, damaging parts of Lupinus castle, Nazuna ravine observatory collapsed and thus stopped its operations, and destroying half of Harujion`s port."

_So most of the article covered in the newspaper were done by Natsu, huh_, Juvia thought, sweat-dropping. After saying all the troubles that members made, he stood there on the railing, angered at them all. "Guys, the council members are angry at all the time…"

The atmosphere became intense, and the members became nervous of their master`s rage, while Juvia and Luke are trembling in slight fear, but the atmosphere changed when Makarov spoke out once more, "But…forget about the council members!" He then burned the documents with his bare hands, as he threw them to Natsu, so he could eat them. "Listen up. The power to overcome reasoning is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the "Spirit" flow within us and the "Spirit" flow in nature connect, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean, pouring all of your soul into whatever you do is the magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, your magic won`t improve. Do not fear the fools of the council. DO WHATEVER YOU THINK IS RIGHT! THAT`S THE WAY OF THE FAIRY TAIL MAGES!"

As he cheered, the members cheered as well, even Luke. But for Juvia, she just looked at the master, amazed at his speech. After hearing his speech, she felt sudden warmth inside her heart; she never heard such words, unlike her master from Phantom Lord, whom have spoken for greed, desire, and power. She felt like this is her rightful place in Fairy Tail, but she stubbornly refuses it, wanting to continue her mission as a kidnapper and a spy.

* * *

For night has come, Natsu and his two friends are still the guild….

"So you were called salamander in other towns, Natsu!?" a member asked. But Natsu didn't reply when he`s fire food and drink.

"True, your magic would fit that description well," another member spoke out. While they`re talking to Natsu, let go to Luke to see what`s he`s doing.

"You want it here?" Mirajane asked holding a magical stamp. Luke nodded as he holds out his right hand on the table. Then Mirajane pressed the stamp onto his hand, as she lifted the stamp, a light blue guild mark showed up on his hand. "There! Now you are a part of Fairy Tail."

"Sweet!" Luke cheered.

"That`s good for you," Juvia said, slightly smiled at him.

"Thanks, and oh yeah, aren't you going to get one?" he asked.

"What? Um…well…"Juvia stammered.

"She told me that she needs a job," Mirajane explained.

"Oh that`s right!" Juvia smiled nervously.

"So, are you going to join?" Luke answered once more.

"Umm...no….but Juvia can stay here for a while," Juvia said.

"What…why not…you can have so much fun with us?"

"All Juvia`s money are mostly gone, because you and Natsu spend it all, and her supply are gone also, so Juvia have to stay here for a while long, while resupplying her allowance and supply," Juvia explained.

"Oh, so that means you`re going to work in Fairy Tail?"

"If it means to recollect her supply, then yes, I will stay here."

"Oh okay," Luke replied, sounding a little upset, but it melted away when he smiled. "Let`s go to Natsu to show him my mark."

"Okay," Juvia replied, before her hand was grabbed as she was being dragged to where Natsu was sitting. "Hey, Natsu, check out my mark, I`m officially part of your guild now!"

"Really, that`s great!" Natsu shouted. "Now we can go on missions together! What about you, Juvia?"

"Juvia is not going to join the guild, but she`s going to work for a while," she replied.

"Aw~ that`s no fun at all," Natsu booed.

"I said the same thing too," Luke booed along, but his frown turned upside-down when he thought of something. "Hey Natsu, I have a great idea!"

"What is it?"

"How about we have Juvia join us with our first mission together?"

"What? Juvia doesn't think that`s a good—"

"That`s a great idea! How about that, Happy, do you want Juvia to join our first mission?"

"Aye, sir!" Happy cheered next to him. Natsu and Luke looked at Juvia, waiting for her answer.

She looked at them both, unable to answer them, but slowly sighed before she said, "Juvia guess she can go…" but was startled when the boys cheered for her agreement.

"That`s fantastic! Now all we need is to find the right mission for us!" Luke smiled.

"There`s a board, where there`s tons of requests over there," Natsu pointed to the board near the bar.

"Then let chose one," they all went to the board to see what`s new there. But during their choosing, a certain young man was speaking with the Master, asking if his dad was back. The master replied, "You`re annoying, Romeo. If you are the son of a mage, trust your father, be good boy, and wait for him at home."

"But she said he`d come back in 3 days…but it`s been a week since then..." the boy was beginning to cry.

"Macau`s job is at Mount Hakobe, isn`t it?" The master questioned.

"It`s not that far either! So please look for him! I`m worried about him!"

"Your father is a mage, and he`s strong like us, so why don't you go home and drink your milk or something!"

The boy started too trembled with a little anger building before he jumped up to punch the master in the face, "Idiot—!" then he ran away with tears in his eyes.

"It`s pretty strict in here, isn`t it?" Juvia pitied the young man.

"Master is like that, but he`s worried about Macau, too," Mirajane said, while she worked around the bar. But the light conversation was interrupted when Natsu slammed a request paper back onto the broad, before walking out. A member yelled at him, "Hey! Natsu! Don't break the request board!" but Natsu ignored him, while signing Luke and Happy to follow him, and they obeyed. "Master…Natsu is going to do something bad again…"

"I bet he`s not going to help Macau. Stupid kid…if he does that, it`ll only hurt Macau`s pride," the Master chomped onto a pipe. "But no one can decide what he should so. Just leave him alone."

"Wh-what happened to Natsu all of the sudden?" Juvia questioned.

"The same thing happened to Natsu," Mirajane replied, rubbing a cloth on a glass bottle of rum. "He saw himself in Romeo-kun."

"Oh, that`s why," Juvia said.

"Hey, Juvia, aren't you coming?" Natsu yelled for her.

"Eh…oh, Juvia will be there for a second, just wait for her!" Juvia turned back to Mirajane. "Juvia hope you don't mind her going with them, right?"

"That`s alright, I`ll manage here," Mirajane smiled.

"Juvia`s sorry, so bye," she waved at her, before heading towards Natsu and Luke. After exiting the guild, she and the group walked away from the building to begin their quest for a rescue mission. While that, Juvia saw Romeo walking through rubbing his eyes to wipe away the salted tears. She rushed over to him, and gave him a pat on the head with a small smile to symbolize that they`ll bring back his father. Natsu and Luke gave him a pat as well, before they continued to walk out of town.

* * *

The next thing they known, is that they`re in a carriage, where they`re heading for where a member was missing, and where Natsu is having nausea, while lying his head on Juvia`s lap, and Luke taking a nap, with his head on her right breast, using it as a pillow. Juvia was uncomfortable about the boys invading her personal space, but a little thankful when Happy is sitting on the other side of her seat. The silence was becoming a little unbearable, so she spoke to end it, "So Happy, can Juvia ask you a question?"

"Aye, you ask me anything," he smiled.

"What did this 'Macau-san' went on a mission for?"

"Oh, I forgot to mentioned that, he`s there to subdue the brutal monster, 'Balkan'."

"Oh, but why?"

"You`ll found out sooner, anymore questions?"

"Oh yes, could you tell Juvia about Natsu`s father?"

"Sure, but it`s not really his father, only his foster father, and he`s a dragon," that surprised Juvia, which made her nearly dropped Natsu on the ground. "A dragon! Natsu was raised by a dragon! How could Juvia believe that…?" And so Happy continued to explain, "He was found by that dragon in a forest when he was little, and learned words, cultures, and magic from him. But one day, the dragon disappeared from Natsu."

"So that was Igneel?" Juvia asked, remembering them saying that they were looking him.

"Aye, so Natsu was looking forward to see him one day!" Happy smiled. "And I get to meet him in person."

"That would be nice for him," Juvia smiled sadly, looking down at Natsu. "Juvia never thought that the mages of Fairy Tail are…carrying something. Pain, wounds, and suffering, and…..Juvia as well."

She whispered at the last part out, so Happy wouldn't hear her. "Eh?"

"Hmmm…it`s nothing," Juvia shook her head. And the carriage felt like it stopped, which awaked Natsu from his nausea, before he yelled, "It stopped!"

The yell woke Luke up too, lifting his head up from her breast. "We`re there?"

The driver from outside, apologized, "I`m sorry, but we can`t go any further than this with the carriage."

Natsu opened the doors, revealing a land of snow everywhere. Juvia quickly wrapped her uncovered arms to prevent the cold, before yelling, "What-what`s going on!?"

They were in a snowstorm when the snow falls down faster and heavier, and the wind are strong. She never knew that the missing member would have been here, and never knew that it would be this cold. Luke spoke out, "I never knew he would be here, and it`s a good thing I brought my heavy jacket with me in my backpack, but unfortunately I only brought one…huh…sorry, guys."

"That`s alright, the cold doesn't affect me at all," Natsu said, and he wasn't kidding. He can bear the cold, since he`s a fire dragon slayer.

"You`re forgiven too, but unfortunately, Juvia didn't brought a jacket with her," Juvia rubbed her arms to received warmth but failed when her entire body freezing. "Here you can use my blanket."

Natsu handed her his blanket from his backpack, and she gladly took it from him, as she wrapped it around her body to keep her warm. But even if she has the blanket, she`s trembling in the coldness.

"Oi, Natsu, this is terrible," Luke said. "Look at her, she`s still cold, and her raincloud have changed its statement as rain to ice and snow. If she stays here, then she might freeze, like literally."

"It`s alright, it-it`s nothing to w-w-worry about, let`s j-j-just rescue Natsu`s friends, so we can get out of here," she shivered.

"Alright, if you say so," Luke then holds out a silver key.

**OPEN THE DOOR OF THE CLOCK**

He then twisted his wrist, like he`s unlocking a door.

**HOROLOGIUM!**

"Whoa! It`s a clock!" Natsu and Happy yelled in surprise.

"Here, stay in here, so you can stay warm," Luke opened the door to the clock`s inside. Juvia was slightly surprised that her prey was helping her, and being kind to her, but she have to focus on kidnapping him, right after the rescue mission. "It`s fine, really—"

"Nope, I insist."

"Okay, if Luke say so," she walked inside the clock, feeling a little warmer.

"Okay, let`s start our rescue mission!" Natsu took a deep breath, and yelled, "MACAU—! ARE YOU HERE—!? WERE YOU DONE IN BY BALKAN—!?"

The snow was rapidly falling down, making it hard to see through it. But then in a nearby cliff, something fell down, while it heads towards him, before it used both of its fists to try to smash Natsu, but failed to, when Natsu used a backflip to dodge it.

"It's the Balkan—!" Happy stated its appearance. The monkey-like monster hopped away from Natsu, passing Luke, and toward where Juvia is. The monster picked up Horologium, and started to woo her, "A human woman."

After that, the monster begins to kidnap her by lifting up Horologium where Juvia is inside, and then runs away with her.

"Hey, monkey, give back our friend!" Luke yelled, before running after the monster to rescue her.

"So he can speak, huh?" Natsu licked his lip, with his right fist smashed into the palm of his left hand. "This is getting interesting."

* * *

"How did it become like this!?" Juvia cried a little, while the Horologium is repeating her words from the outside. "And the monkey is hyper for some reason!"

The monkey monster was dancing around Horologium, and her, excited to have a woman in his domain, by which he`s going to threaten her adulthood. "Juvia hope Natsu and Luke find Juvia, otherwise Juvia`s innocence will be taken!"

But the next thing she knows, Horologium have disappeared in a puff, leaving her with the monster. The monster was smiling with lust in his eyes, as Juvia began to tremble, scared to see what he will do to her. Until then, a familiar voice has spoken out, grabbing both of their attention. "Hey, monkey! Get away from her, before I make you!"

It was Luke with Natsu and Happy behind him. Natsu secondly spoken out, "Hey monkey, where`s Macau?"

"Natsu, I don't he knows where he is, but I do know that we need to save Juvia over there," Luke said.

"Right," Natsu got into fighting position. "Hey monkey, get ready to get burned, literally."

"Alright, you perverted monkey, let`s fight!" Luke holds a golden key from his key chain.

**OPEN THE DOOR TO THE GOLDEN BULL PALACE**

He twisted his wrist to unlock a keyhole.

**TAURUS!**

Then came an extremely tall, heavily muscular and athletic humanoid, whose physical features are highly reminiscent of both a bull, as his theme implies, but, most notably, of a cow. His body is covered in a black and white pattern similar to those of dappled cows, and the upper part of it, from the waist up, seems more massive than the lower one. His head is bovine in shape, with small, elongated ears jutting outwards from the sides of his head, and a pair of horns, testifying him as a bull, sitting on top of it. He has dark eyes, and his flat nose bears a large golden ring in it, similar to those carried by real bulls. His muscular chest bears six udders, two on his pectorals and four on his upper abdominals, something which makes him yet again resemble a cow. The tail sprouting from his back, ending in a dark tuft, is quite small, if compared to the large mass of his body. His massive body is mostly left bare: he's shown wearing a dark indumenta, similar to a pair of swim briefs, covering his groin, held up by a red, studded belt, with a circular, thin, golden metal buckle, with a pair of curved protrusions jutting outwards from it in its upper part. He also wears simple dark boots with lighter upper edges, consisting of three lines circling his legs, and has a red belt circling his neck, to which a golden cowbell is attached. His forearms are wrapped in bandages, and he wears brown fingerless gloves. Also a large axe attached to his back.

"Wow! It`s a Bull!" Natsu and Happy were amazed at his summons.

"Taurus, the most powerful stellar spirit in my contract, will be your opponent!" Luke yelled. "You perverted monkey!"

"You got that right!" Taurus yelled, pumped up about fighting, but when he saw Juvia, his eyes turned into hearts. "Hey Luke, who`s that girl with the nice boobs, over there?"

"Oh I forgot, he`s a pervert as well," Luke face-palmed, before scolding Taurus. "Taurus, you`re not here to flirt my friend, Juvia over there. You`re here to save her with me, so please could you focus?"

"Fine, but you have to tell me about her," he said, grabbing his axe from behind his back.

"Good enough now go!" Just like that, Taurus obeyed and started to charge over to the monkey. "Juvia, hurry over to here. The monkey will be distracted for a while, so come over to here."

Juvia nodded, standing up to her feet as she rushed over to them. "Natsu, you need to keep her warm, otherwise she`ll be literally frozen! I`ll take care the monkey with Taurus, so if I need help, I call for you, got it!?"

"Got it!" Natsu replied. Juvia rushed over to him, before he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm. "You warm?"

"Uh…yes, Juvia is warm…" Juvia blushed a little when he`s hugging her, but it felt nice and warm. She looked at scene where Luke and Taurus are fighting the monkey. "Shouldn't we help him?"

"He told me he got this," Natsu said. "And he needs back-up, I`ll come over."

Juvia looked at him, still blushing at him for he was still hugging her from behind. She then turned to Luke, fighting the Monkey with Taurus, while risking his life. She wondered, "Natsu, do you risk your own life to protect, before Luke and Juvia?"

"Yeah, a lot of times for my friends," he replied.

"Why?"

"Why? Because they`re comrades, and comrades protects each other's back," Natsu answered, before continuing. "Listen Juvia, I don't know you ask these obvious questions, but all of Fairy Tail`s members are all comrades. From the geezer, Mira, then the annoying gray and Elfman, to Happy and Juvia, we are all comrades no matter what."

Juvia blushed at him, for he has accepted her as her comrade. By those words, she suddenly felt warm inside her heart. She has never felt this before, back at her old guild. No one trusted their comrades, not even her, or themselves, but him, he trust her. She then felt a sudden guilt about lying to him, that she begins to regret her mission to kidnap Luke. But no, she was too stubborn to lay off her mission, and was reminded in her head that she was entrusted to kidnap Luke, otherwise punishment will be severe.

"Natsu, Juvia, look out!" Luke`s voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She then sees a pack of flying icicles heading towards their way. Natsu pushed her away from him to have the icicles to strike him instead, but unluckily, the icicles was easily melted when they touched Natsu`s heated body. "That won`t work on fire!"

"Alright, that`s it, no more Mr. Nice Guy," Luke was a little frustrated. Taurus have been swinging his axe to slice the monkey to pieces, but that damned monster kept on moving around, easily dodging their attacks. He looked at Taurus, looking tired and slightly out of breath. _If Taurus continued to fight him, he`ll just be wasting his energy even more. I guess I have to call for back up_, Luke thought, before calling for Natsu to back him up. "Hey Natsu, I need help! Taurus is unable to fight for now, since that damned monkey wasted his energy!"

"Luke, what are you saying!? If you saying that I`m unable to beat this monkey, then you`re moo—most likely to wronged!" Taurus yelled, thinking that his master thought that he was weak, but he was wrong.

"Look Taurus, I think as you as a strong comrade and that go to the others too. But you keep fighting him, then he`ll waste your energy, and until then he`ll strike while you`re weakened!" Luke looked at him in serious. "You need to rest, and restore your energy, because I will not allow my celestial spirits be hurt, not because they`re weak but because they`re my friends!"

"Luke…."Taurus looked at him in surprised.

"Now, get out of here!"

"Hnn, you`re unbelievable," Taurus complimented, but before he disappeared, he was knocked out when the Monkey kicked him in the face, leaving him unconscious as he fell down into the icy ground. Luke widened his eyes with shock as he shouted for his name, "Taurus!"

Luke rushed over to, checking to see any damages. He sighed in relief that his celestial spirit was only unconscious, and only a slight bruise was implanted on his face. He turned around to glare at the Monkey, angered at him for hurting his comrade. "How dare you hurt him, you damned perverted monkey! You`ll pay for making a cheap shot on my friend!"

He took out his whip from his belt, and then swings it around, until it made a _Snap_. "Hey Natsu, you want to beat this guy with me."

"I thought you never ask," Natsu implanted his heated fist into his left hand, feeling pumped up about getting into a fight. But he sweat-dropped when the monkey founded Taurus`s axe. "That looks painful."

"Oh no, Taurus`s axe!" Luke exclaimed. Then the monkey used the axe to strike Natsu, instead of Luke as he swings it around to slice him. He swings the axe around and around, but Natsu kept on dodging it, but until then he accidently slipped the icy ground, giving the monkey the advantage to strike him while he`s opened. But Natsu surviving the attack by catching the axe`s blade with both of his hands.

"Hey, why don't you pick someone, your own side!?" Luke swings his whip to strike the monkey in the face, causing the monster to let go of the axe, and giving Natsu the chance to strike him. "Alright, playtime`s over. Get ready monkey, because this will be your last."

He engulfs his right fist in flame, before punching the monkey in the face.

**FIRE DRAGON`S IRON FIST **

After punching the monkey, he sends him flying to an ice wall, allowing him to crash into it.

"You did it!" Luke cheered, whooping in joy.

"Strong….." Juvia looked at Natsu, amazed of how he beat the monkey in a punch, before she realized something. "Weren`t you supposed to ask this monkey where Macau is!?"

"Ack! I forgot," Natsu said sheepishly.

When the monkey was defeated, brick-like markings was showing up, which grabbed attention of the four. "Wh-what`s going on!?" then the monkey have changed its appearance into an man who looks like he`s in his thirties. Natsu realized the man, "The monkey became Macau—!"

"Eh, That`s Macau—!" Luke exclaimed.

"Oh, so he was 'taken over' by Balkan!" Happy said.

"Take over!?" Luke examined.

"It`s magic to take over the body!"

Then they all heard a crack, coming from Macau is. The wall was cracking, making a hole to the outside, and causing him fall into. "Macau—!" Natsu ran after him with Happy behind him. He jumped through the hole to catch him at his leg, while Happy caught Natsu in the leg also.

Happy was struggling to kept Natsu and Macau from falling, but his wings are limited, which they all fall down to who knows where? "I can`t keeping holding the two of you! My wings are about to disappear too!"

"Shit!" Natsu cursed.

"Luke`s here to the rescue!" Luke grabbed Happy`s tail, and tried to pulled them up. However he slipped ice, which causes him to fall over the hole too. But he was caught by Juvia, by the leg also. Natsu exclaimed, "Juvia!"

"Heavy…" she was struggling to pull them all up, but was able to with the awaken Taurus helping her. "No moo-re worries."

"Bull—! You`re a good guy—"

* * *

"It seems he fought severely before he was 'taken over'," Happy looked at him in concern, while helping Juvia to tend Macau`s wounds. "The wound is serious."

"Macau! Hold on tight!" Natsu yelled in anxiety.

"So apparently Balkans are monsters who survive by taking over human bodies….the wound on his side is too deep…we can`t do anything with only the first aid first that Juvia brought. He might not survive…."

Just by saying that, Natsu engulf his right fist with flames again as he implanted it onto Macau`s deep wound, which only caused him to scream in pain. "Natsu, what are you doing!?"

"Juvia, this is all we can do now! Live with it, Macau!" Natsu was holding down Macau with his free hand, while he burns the wound. "Luke! Hold him down."

_ "I see…he`s trying to close the wound by burning it! It does stop the blood from bleeding",_ Juvia realized.

"Don`t die! Romeo`s waiting for you!" Natsu begged, regarding over his friend. The rasping sounds coming from the wounded mage, moaning in pain, before he speaks. "Haa...haa…shit…what a shame…haa…haa…I got…19…of them…"

"Eh?" Juvia looked at him in surprised.

"Ugh…I was…taken…taken over…by the 20th one…gha!" he yelled in pain.

"I understand, so don`t speak any more, or your wound will open!" Natsu scolded him, fearing for his friend`s life.

"_What…!? There was more than one monkey…!? He took care of such a job by himself_," Juvia thought inside her head, while staring at the wounded.

"I`m angry at me…damn it…how can I…face…Romeo…?" Macau rasped in disappointment at himself. "Damn it!"

"I said shut up! Want me to punch you!?" Natsu yelled over him.

_ "Why? Do they have to risk their lives, like this? Juvia don`t understand!" _She thought.

* * *

Back in Magnolia, where Romeo is sitting down on a railing, reading a book…..

He saw his dad being helped by Natsu, heading towards their way with Juvia, Happy, and Luke behind them. He smiled, glad to see his father alive and here, but was guilty. He was guilty that he`s the cause of his father`s disappearance, after he asked him to go do something dangerous, so his father wouldn't be insulted anymore by others. His tears were starting to build up, as he mumbled an apology. "Daddy, I`m sorry…I…"

He was cut off when his father hugged him, apologizing for making him worry. "I made you worry, Sorry…"

"It`s okay…I`m a son of a mage," Romeo forgave, while starting to tear up.

"When those people tease you next time, ask them, if their old man can defeat 19 monsters by himself! Okay?" Macau smiled at him.

Romeo smiled back at him, before turning away to thank the four. "Natsu-bro—! Happy—! Thanks!"

"Aye!" Happy yelled back.

"And…" Romeo took another breath to thank Juvia and Luke as well. "Thanks to you both too, Luke-bro and Juvia-sis!"

"Anytime!" Luke shouted back at him, and Juvia waved at him with a gentle smile on her face.

She turned away, deep into her thoughts. _"Fairy Tail is a reckless and outrageous guild, almost like her guild, but somehow it felt fun, heartwarming, and someway kind. Juvia is loyal to her guild, and most likely to never betray them, but why does Juvia felt like she belong in Fairy Tail."_

* * *

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for updating this so late, and it only took me three days to finish it. Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry, but please review. (*bow down*)


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Around Magnolia, Juvia have settles herself in a nice house temporarily. Since she decided to stay in Magnolia for a while to restore her money and to spy on Fairy Tail (while thinking of a way to kidnap Luke without being suspicious) so she has to find a house to live in. Even though her money is gone, she begin to work in Fairy Tail with Mirajane, and was able to save more than 80,000 jewels, which may be enough to cover her travel back to her guild, but not enough to buy supply for the journey to Oak land where her guild, Phantom Lord are located. Her place was little expensive, but it`s doable.

_Inside her new home, she was taking a heated bath…_

She sat in a bath of warm, feeling relaxed and in sympathy. But inside her mind, she was to be focus on kidnap Luke to complete her mission, however she couldn't when Natsu and Fairy Tail was in the way. She could have killed them in a snap, but she was only told to complete her mission to capture, not to kill.

At the mention of Natsu, she was in deep thoughts. Why? Why can`t he leave her alone? She wasn't part of his guild for she doesn't have the mark? He always hangs out with her at the guild for weeks now, ever since she unexpectedly decided to work in Fairy Tail.

She didn't want his company near him, but he always does. And somehow she liked it. She liked his social for the first time. Back at Phantom Lord, some people were anti-sociable, and everyone wasn`t trustable, even when they grouped in gangs. But Fairy Tail, someone was gregarious and they all trust each other no matter how much fight they get into.

She suddenly like their company, and her cold-hearted started to go soft yet it went softer when Natsu thinks that she was his friend! She knew she was too stubborn to admit, and that she can`t join his guild, because of her loyalty for her Master. But was her loyalty really matter to her master at all? Yes, it does matter, or maybe it doesn't.

She looked up at her cloud, before she widened her eyes in shock. Her cloud wasn't raining, only floating with the color of slight gray, and not dark. The raining cloud represents her sadness, and her loneliness, but now it`s not raining, which means her sorrow is fading away for the first time in her life. This also means that Fairy Tail is changing her.

She felt tears in her eyes, feeling little joyful she never had for a long time. But she then shook off the little joy when she saw her scars on her arms. They weren't visible from the start, since she used her magic to camouflage to the color of her fair skin. These are the scars that her master created previously whenever she failed a mission before. They`re deep in wounds and collects painful memories from her past punishment from a child to a grown woman.

So as she looked at the reminders of her harsh master, she remembered that she have to focus on her mission, no matter what how much they`ll tempt her with warmth and kindness. **(A.N. what a stubborn woman she is, and I`m the one who made her stubborn)**

She got up as she exited her bathtub, and then grabbed a towel to wrap herself with. She then opened the bathroom door, to walk to her room, but was startled when three certain uninvited guests were there, making a mess around. "Yo!"

"Juvia`s room—!" she then kicked Luke, Natsu, and Happy in their faces, till they three slammed onto a wall. "Why are you three here!?"

"Cause Mira told us that you got a new place…" Luke explained, but Juvia was still angry at them for trespassing her rented home. "She told you? So what!?" What does that mean you boys can just come in like that!? Don't you know the phase 'A hedge between keeps friendship green'!? What you guys did is trespassing! A crime! You`re lacking morals!"

"Hey that hurts my feelings…" Natsu pouted.

"Juvia is the one who`s being violated here!" Juvia shouted at him.

"It`s a nice room, and the wall are pure white" Happy complimented, scratching his claws against the walls.

"Don't sharpen your nails on Juvia`s wall, Happy!" She used the water from her raincloud to spray Happy to stop him.

"Hrmm? What`s this?" Luke holds out a pack of papers. Juvia turned around to him holding out the reports she written. Those were the reports of her spying in Fairy Tail. If he read them, then her cover will be blown. "Nooooooo!" she quickly grabbed them and held them close to her chest. Thank goodness, she bought waterproof papers, and then she would have soaked them if she hadn't. "What is it? It`s making me curious."

"Who cares what it is!?" Juvia yelled, thanking to whatever spirit that he didn't found out. "Juvia means, go home already, you three!"

"We don't want to, we came here to visit you," Natsu smiled, refusing to leave. And that goes for Happy and Luke. She cried in frustration, "You all are so selfish, Juvia tells you!"

"Juvia just moved, and has no furniture," she pouted slightly in anger. She was dressed in a light blue strapless dress she bought with her remaining money; her long blue hair is tied in a wavy side ponytail with a white Camellia hair band. "You boys have nothing to do here, so please go back home after drinking your tea."

"You`re so cruel," Natsu and Luke commented in unison. "And after all we have been through together.

"Aye," Happy agreed which ticked her off a little.

"How can Juvia be cruel when she offered tea and politely asking you three to leave her house," she gritted her teeth, glaring at them slightly.

Natsu`s straight face was faded, replaced with realization which made Juvia a little curious of what he`ll say. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you," Natsu smiled when something came to thought. "Luke has something to show you, Juvia."

"Hmm….what is it?" she asked in slight oddity as she looked at her victim.

"Oh—you`re going to love it, Juvia, show her Luke!?" Luke nodded before sitting up to stand with a silver key in his fingers. He took a deep breath before speaking in a clear deep voice.

"I AM THE PERSON WHO CONNECTS THE ROAD TO THE STELLAR SPIRIT WORLD. THOU…SHALT RESPOND TO THE CALLING AND PASS THROUGH THE GATE!" and then a keyhole-shaped light appeared at the tip of the key. "OPEN THE DOOR TO THE CANIS MINOR, NICOLA!"

A burst of light suddenly appeared like a bomb, and until then a short, stout white creature with bland eyes and a golden horn-like nose (reminiscent of a carrot, thus giving him the slight appearance of a snowman). Until then when it made its appearance it cutely yelled, "_Puuuu!"_

"That`s Nicola! The new celestial spirit you told me about!"Natsu and Happy exclaimed at Luke, pointing to the spirit.

"Yep, that`s him alright!" Luke smiled; proud of his successful work, but his friends didn't think it wasn't.

"D-don't feel too bad, you`ll get it next time!" Natsu sweat-dropped, thinking at his friend have failed his summon for he thought that it`ll be a fantastic spirit like Taurus. "It`s not a failure, it`s supposed to be like this!" Luke punched him in the head, leaving him with a large bump. As for Juvia, she sat down on her knees, staring at the spirit while it stares at her. She then smiled at him before she held him up in her arms to give him a hug. "He`s adorable~~~"

"Puuun," the spirit hugged back. Luke smiled over them both, noticing how cute Juvia is when she hugged his new celestial spirit. "Nicola`s gate doesn't consume too much magic power but it`s popular for being a cherished stellar spirit."

"I think I just saw a human ego~~" Natsu and Happy sweat-dropped, but Juvia just nodded lightly in agreement before she went to hugging Nicola, while Luke sat down in front of her to make a contract with the stellar spirit. "Now, moving one to the contract—do you want to be summoned in Mondays?"

"Puuuun," the spirit shook his head.

"Tuesdays?" then the spirit nodded in agreement.

"Wednesdays?" he asked, and he got an agreement in return. "I can call you on Thursdays, too?"

While he`s making a contract with him, Natsu and Happy was still sweat-dropping as they watch them making a contract plainly. They were expecting something showy that would amaze them, but they were wrong. And Luke smiled widely when they finished their contract. "Okay! The contract is done!"

And the spirit cheered in happiness, despite its still shaking body.

"Oi Luke, I thought you`re going to show me something that would be awesome!" Natsu pouted in disappointment. "I guess I was wrong."

"Sorry, Natsu—it made it look plain, but it`s very important. Stellar spirits holders, such as me, regard contracts meaning promises with utmost importance. That why I will ever break promises…"

"I see, I guess that is important," Natsu understood, along Happy and Juvia.

Luke was grinned at them for understanding him, until he almost forgot something. "Oh yeah, I need to give him a nickname!"

"Why?" Natsu questioned.

"Nicola is a very good and formal name, but I want to give him a short name."

"Hmm…."Luke thought for a while, trying to find a good nickname for him, but all he has is blank. He looks at the spirit being held by Juvia, before he thought of something great. "Hey Juvia~!"

Juvia looked at him, grabbing her attention away from the spirit. "Yes, Luke?"

"Would you like to name him?" Juvia looked at him in surprise when he asked her to name his own spirit. "What? Why Juvia?" She never names anyone or anything before, and this is her first time.

"I just thought you name him instead," Luke grinned, and then she blush a little. She looked down at the spirit, thinking of a name for him. Until then for a while, she thought of something! "Plue, Juvia thinks his nickname should be Plue."

Luke thought about it, before nodding in agreement. "Then Plue it is!"

"It does sound a little cute," Natsu commented, but he doesn't think most things are cute. "But he`s the Canis Minor, but he doesn't bark."

"Happy doesn't even say meow either," Juvia defended, until Plue wiggled out of her arms to do a strange dance, like he was trying to communicate. But Juvia and Luke don't know what he was trying to say, until Natsu came to the rescue. "Plue! That`s great idea!"

"He understood him!" Juvia and Luke were shocked when Natsu knew what the spirit was saying.

"Stellar spirit, huh…" Natsu sat down the floor next to Juvia, before smiling at his friends. "Juvia, Luke, Happy—! Let`s form a team!"

"Team?" Juvia tilted her head in confusion.

"I see—! Then if we team up, the difficult requests will be easier!" Luke quickly agreed with him, along with Happy. "Aye, and also it`ll be fun!"

The boys were excited to form a team together, but Juvia was not. "No, Juvia is not going to be teams with you three!"

The boys stopped their cheer, before looking at her in confusion. "But why not~?"

Juvia looked at them in annoyance. "That is because you three always bring Juvia into trouble. And besides Juvia have a job at Fairy Tail to finish."

Secretly she was planning to stay at their guild to spy more of their secrets to send for her master, and these three always get in her way. So she has to refuse their offer to continue her spying. Yet the boys were stubborn as usual to refuse her decision. "But Juvia, if we work in a team, then we`ll get awards to buy food and whatever we needed. Here look at this!"

Natsu held out a request paper. "Look at this request, we just need to get a book from the mansion of someone called The Duke of Evaroo, and get 200,000 jewels as a reward! It`s as simple as that!"

Juvia read the request that Natsu handed out, but when she read it, she was given a warning that this Duke was a womanizer and a pervert on the paper! She rolled her eyes away from the paper to open her mouth as she yelled at him. "Juvia is not going to steal a book from a womanizer! So no thank you, Juvia rather be here than your missions!" she huffed, turning to face away from them, and will still refuse to go with them. But the boys weren't so easy to accept that, so they thought of an idea. Luke whispered to Natsu, "Hey Natsu."

Natsu turned to him. "What?"

Then Luke went for his ear to explain the plan to get Juvia to go with them. Natsu`s ears perked up when he heard the plan, before smiling slyly to Luke. "I like the way you`re thinking."

Natsu then tip-toed to Juvia`s behind without her noticing, before he quickly held her up in the air to carry her over his shoulder like a potato sack. Juvia blushed madly as she squealed embarrassingly when he held her up over his shoulder as she started to hit him unaffectedly on the back. "Put Juvia down, she said that she`s not going!"

"Well Juvia will go with us, whenever she like it or not!" Natsu rushed to the window before opening it to jump down from it to the stoned ground. Juvia scolded him, "Don't use the window like it`s the door, because it`s not!"

"Blah-blah-Blah, you say all you want, Juvia—but you`re still coming with us," Luke and Happy caught up to him after exiting her house, while they lightly laughed at Juvia. Luke smirked at her, "You should have agreed with us when you have the chance."

"Aye!" Happy chuckled at her. But they made an unwise decision to mock her, even when they did it barely. Juvia glared at both of them, with two vein pulses showed out on her forehead with her voice in a cold low voice, daring them to say anymore, and with her raincloud started turning darker as it`s beginning to release small thunders, ready to shock them literally. **"Juvia is going to drown you with her water magic sooner or later if you say anything…" **

Luke and Happy shuddered in fright, before apologizing. "We-we`re s-s-s-sorry…."

They did made a terrible mistake of making her angry, and they made a mental note to not to tick her off again. Luke quickly eased his newfound fear when he noticed that her raincloud wasn't raining. "Hey, Juvia?"

"Yes, what is it?" Juvia looked up at Luke with angry eyes.

"How come your raincloud isn`t raining?" he pointed to her raincloud. She started to get nervous, not wanting to tell him why.

"Juvia doesn't k-know," it was as lie, and she felt slightly guilty of lying. But she was thankful to God that he didn't realized her lie as he just shrugged it off like it`s a normal thing. "Oh, okay."

Then he grinned again as he cheered. "Let`s go do our mission!"

"Aye!" Natsu and Happy cheered along, while Juvia was sorrowing for herself.

"Why Juvia~?"

* * *

In a carriage where Natsu and his three companions, are heading where their mission starts….

Natsu was having transportation sickness again as he lied his head on Juvia`s lap, and Luke was napping during the trip, while sleeping on Juvia`s breasts again. It was the same position as the previous trip to save Macau from dying after being taken over by a Balkan. **(A.N. Oh I forgot to tell you: the reason why Luke is not wet from the last chapter is that Juvia absorbed the water that poured on him, and kept him dry. Genius, isn`t it!?)**

This same position have made Juvia uncomfortable again, but she knew from the start that it`ll continue to be like this, yet not for long. As they ride in the carriage, Juvia was in deep thoughts again about her decision to kidnap Luke as part of her mission, or to spare him by abandoning her mission and leave Fairy Tail, thus to take the harsh punishment from her master. But somehow she still couldn't do it, she just can`t, not after when Luke, Natsu, and Happy made her happy! It`s painful and confusing to her heart and her mind. She doesn't know what to do anymore. "Juvia?"

A voice of Happy the winged blue cat, snapped her out of thoughts. She looked at him to see his concerned face, but with a gentle smile. She smiled a little at him, but not too little. "Yes Happy, what is it?"

"You seem a little off today, what`s the matter?" Happy asked. She hesitate a little, not wanting to give him of obvious hints to question about. So she reached out her arm as she said, "It`s nothing, but why don't you come here to sit with Juvia? Hmmm…?"

Happy happily nodded before hopping to her as he sat next to her. She held him close by wrapping an arm around him to give him warmth. Happy felt a little more happy to sit next to her, before dozing off to sleep from the comfortable warmth Juvia gave him. Juvia saw him sleep, before smiling as she held him closer.

She then realized what she has done. She has realized that she opened her arms to give warmth to the one of the enemy of Fairy Tail, as well the two other members with her. She has never done to anyone, not even her only certain friend. She gave them warmth of her own, while they gave theirs. She liked it….no she unexpectedly loved it. But the more welcoming they are—the more guilt grows inside of her.

She smiled with tears starting to form in her eyes, before one of them fell down her cheeks. And as she cries, her raincloud started to grow darker, while it started to fall rain down. She was thankful to herself that she absorbs the water into her body, along with the water that was soaked on the three.

She doesn`t want them to know that she was crying, and they never will for now.

She wrapped her right arm around Luke`s shoulder to held him close, just like the way she held Happy. She never felt this safe, and never have. She looked at them all; Luke, Natsu, Happy.

"What are you doing to Juvia?" She asked them in a soft whisper, so that they can`t hear. She really wants to know why they made her safe, happy, and felt like she`s their friend. She wants know now and then.

* * *

Finally they reached where the request told them to go, Shiro-tsume town….

"We`re here!" Luke cheered, awakened from his nap at the carriage.

"I`ll never rides the carriage ever again…" Natsu rasped, feeling ill from car sickness, while everybody wasn't.

"You say that all the time, and you still ride them," Happy pointed out below him.

While the boys were talking about their own things, Juvia looked around the town. Her eyes were a little red from crying, her face was showing slight emotions, she pushed away her emotions temporarily to show no feelings towards her companions.

So as she looked around town, she saw store with supplies she could need for herself. However with the unexpected mission she was forced to come with, she didn't brought any money with her.

"Hey, Juvia!" Luke`s voice spoken out to catch her attention. "You don't have any money with you, right?"

"No, because Juvia wasn't prepared to do this mission you all dragged her into," Juvia glared faintly at them in slight anger.

Luke looked at her apologetically, before he grinned when he thought of a great idea. "Oh say Juvia!"

She looked at him in question. "What is it?"

"Since you don't have any money with you, why don't I lend you some and we can go a little shopping?" he suggested.

She thought about his decision for a minute. She does needed money, but she couldn't use his for her own need. She wasn't like that when she was back at Phantom Lord as one of Element 4. So she refused to take his offer. "No thank you, Juvia will buy her own supplies with her own money. She doesn't like taking advantages of generosity."

Luke smiled widely, nodding in understand.

She smiled slightly at him, but only barely. She turned away to speak with Natsu, before she saw something that caught her eye from a store. She saw a blue umbrella with beautiful creatures of the ocean as patterns. She have to admit she loves the ocean; the salty smell, soft heated sand, the cold sea-water that instantly made her legs go weak with its smoothness, and the sound of the crashing waves that speaks a silent melody of the colliding water. And this umbrella reminded her of it. Yet she doesn't have the money to buy it.

She then walks away, trying to take her mind off that umbrella.

* * *

Meanwhile when Luke was with her the whole time, he observed how she looked at the umbrella from the display window, and saw the liking of the umbrella from her eyes. He giggled internally at Juvia`s childish liking of the object like a girl is begging her mother to buy a doll on display. So he went to the store that has the umbrella, and bought in secret for a little surprise for Juvia.

_While Natsu and Happy are eating at a restaurant, they`re enjoying their food….._

"Let`s keep the other oily meats for Luke," Natsu chewed on his bread.

"Aye, he sure likes this oily stuff," Happy munched on his sushi.

"Wow, thanks guys," Luke came into their presence with Juvia behind him. "Man, after all that shopping, I`m famished!"

"Ah, welcome back you two!" Natsu greeted.

Juvia look at them in slight disgust when they eating the oil stuff from their plates. "How can you be so immune to that oily food? Juvia won`t understand you three."

"Cheer up Juvia, at least we can eat together as friends," Luke smiled, giving her an affectionate pat on the shoulder.

Juvia only gave him a small smile as she joined their meal with a sad little voice echoing in her mind. "_Friend—huh, Juvia never gotten used to the word, friend._"

* * *

After the meal, the gang arrived in the place where they`ll meets the person who requested the mission…..

Luke commented the mansion in front of him. "It`s a really beautiful mansion~~~. So this is the client`s mansion."

"Well by the looks of this elegant place, Juvia thinks the client must be wealthy," Juvia pointed out. Natsu knocked on the door then waited for someone to answer his signal, and someone did when he asked for their name. "May I have your name, please?"

"We`re from the mage guild, Fairy—"He was cut off.

"Shh! Be quiet, please!" his anxious voice confused the gang, before he advised them to come through the back door, and so they did with confusion still on their minds.

Once they entered the mansion, the client greeted them in person with his wife along.

"I`m terribly sorry about earlier…I`m the client, Kirby Melon, and this is my wife," he greeted himself and his wife who was holding a tray of tea.

They all sat down in a large couch, and starting to enjoy both their presences.

"Your name sound yummy," Natsu commented.

"Melon…!" Happy said in joy when he thinks of the delicious fruit.

"Oi, Oi, that`s rude, you guys," Luke scolded them lightly.

"Ah-ha-ha…! People tell me that often, so it doesn`t matter," Kirby laughed heartily.

_"Melon….this town`s name, too….Juvia must have heard of it somewhere_…." Juvia was in her thoughts when she heard his familiar name.

"I wouldn't have imagined a mage from Fairy Tail would accept this kind of job…"Kirby said.

"Really…? I was wondering why such a good job was still available," Natsu smiled at him.

_"Everyone else was being cautious because this job and its reward didn't really match," _Juvia thought.

"You`re really young too, you must be a very famous mage."

"Yeah I was called the Salamander, and boy do I love that name!" he felt fired up when he mentioned his title.

Kirby looked surprised. "Oh, I heard of that name before from town," then he looked at Juvia. "And who is this young lady?"

Juvia snapped out of her thoughts to reply back but Luke cut her off. "This is Juvia, she`s our best friend! Don't mind the rain cloud over her head, it`s kind of like that as usual!"

Kirby looked at the raincloud over her head and looked a little startled. "Oh..! I didn't see there! So that must mean, you must a mage as well."

Juvia nodded in reply.

"Juvia can manipulate water with her bare fingers, and she`ll be a great help during this mission," Luke threw an arm over her shoulders.

"You dragged Juvia into this situation and now Juvia kind of wants to go home now," Juvia whined, having to be reminded that she was forced into doing this mission with the boys because their pleasure of her presence.

"Now then, since we know each other a little, let`s talk about the work," he finally brought up the business they`re supposed to be doing.

"Alright then, let`s do this!" Natsu grinned in excitement, as well as Happy and Luke, leaving Juvia nervous.

Then the client started to explain his request. "The only thing I`m asking you all to do, is that the one and only copy of "Daybreak" that the Duke of Evaroo owns is to be incinerated into ashes."

"What, so we don't need to destroy it?" Natsu gave him the lazy eye.

"I`m basically asking you to burn the possession without permission, so it`s pretty much like stealing.."

"Juvia is surprised, her thoughts you were going to retrieve the book that he took from you," Juvia pointed out.

"Incinerate it, huh…? How about we just burn the mansion down…!"Natsu declared, but he was punished when Luke bopped him in the head. "NO WAY IN HELL WE`RE GOING TO BURN DOWN A MANSION, WE`LL GO TO JAIL FOR THAT, YOU IDIOT!"

"By the way, what`s with the book anyway?" Juvia asked, ignoring the now fighting boys.

"Who care..? We`re being paid for 200,000 jewels..!" Happy said happily.

"No I have increased the reward to 2 million, so you`ll be paid 2 million jewels," Kirby explained, causing everyone to be shocked over the high price of the rewards.

"2 million jewels!" everyone was so surprised at the high price, even Juvia was surprised.

"What the hell! Oh my fucking god, that`s a lot of money!" Luke exclaimed.

Juvia asked, snapping out of her shock. "W-why would you increase it in such price?"

Kirby`s expression became serious as he explained firmly. "That book must be destroyed, or rather needs to be, I cannot allow that book to exist anymore, so please fulfilled this request, and then you all may have your reward!"

Juvia looked at him a little nervously, but she felt a strange suspicious feeling about him and that book. "Why does he want to destroy it? Does he have some kind of dark history with that book?" but her thoughts were cut off when the boys and Happy screamed in passion with their eyes showing that they wanted the reward with great desire, and they grabbed both her arms as they dragged her to do their mission. "Let`s go, Juvia! We`re burning in passion…!"

Just right after they all left the mansion, the husband and wife begins to discuss about their mission.

"Do you think they`ll be able to get that book?" his wife asked. "The last time we hired a guild member, he failed with severe wounds after. There is no doubt that the security has been tightened, and getting into that mansion will be difficult."

"I know, dear, but I can`t forgive that book`s existence and I want it to be remove from this world," he said, trembling.

* * *

At the Duke of Evaroo`s Mansion, the boys decided to have Juvia to pretend to be a newcomer, which Juvia dislike about, but they convinced her to do so, even though it was more like force….

"E-excuse me," Juvia hollered in front of the door. "Ju-Juvia came to apply for the maid position! Is someone there, can you hear Juvia?!"

_Once this mission is over, Juvia is going to flood those boys far away until they reach the middle of the ocean! _Juvia seethed mentally at the image of them being carried by an enormous flood, but her thoughts were cut off when an extremely tall stature and overweight with a brutish face and two pony tails, came out of the ground startling her. The huge maid questioned, "Maid Applicant?"

Juvia only nodded.

The maid called out, "My master, there`s a girl who came for the maid position!"

And then a short, plump, ugly man with skinny arms and legs. He sports a curled mustache which directly protrudes from his nostrils and a bushel of wavy hair atop his round head, came out of the ground as well. It was the owner of the book, "Day Break", The Duke of Evaroo. "Boyoyoyo-oon, did you call me!?"

_He`s here_, Juvia yelled internally, and then she smiled nervously at him. "N-n-nice to meet you…."

He started to examine her, giving her goosebumps all over her body, until he said, "Rejected, go home ugly."

"U—ugly…" Juvia was shocked but mostly offended, but then she was picked up by the waist.

"That`s it, time to go home," the gorilla maid was holding her.

"Wait—wait a minute, please!?"

"Nope, besides for someone as great as I am, only beautiful girls would suit me," he stated as four different maid came from the ground as well. They all were so ugly, that anyone would feel terribly horrible for the mothers to have them in birth. They all praised their master, and all said to Juvia, an ugly as well. **(A.N. I`m sorry, I know that girls who thinks that they`re ugly, can be beautiful when they get to know themselves, but this…this is too much to process)**

For Juvia after being insulted, she said nothing and went away to where the boys were.

From where the boys were and Juvia went to them…

Juvia still said nothing as she sat down on the ground, but they all knew that she was heavily offended.

"How dare he, how dare he insulted Juvia for being ugly!" Luke flared.

"Forget the freaking book, I`m going to burn that fatso into crisp!" Natsu was bursting into flames, and Happy agreed along. "Aye, sir…!"

Juvia then stood up from the ground, grabbing their attention as she spoke. "Don't kill him…."

"What! Why? He insulted you, he called you ugly!" they protested, but they shut their mouths when they saw her face, the face of rage. "**Juvia didn't mean by that, she means that no one will kill him, because Juvia is going to kill him first**," her smile was the smile of a demon, her eyes becomes almost slit, and her body was trembling in pure anger.

The boys only nodded, too scared to make a sound that makes her angrier, but agreeing with her to defeat the duke and finish the mission. But what they don't know, is that they`re being watched.

Inside the duke`s mansion….

"Mages came again in spite of the previous failure. And that mark of theirs is Fairy Tail, right?  
The perverted Duke pointed out the mark from Luke`s hand from the magic crystal ball that showed the team through it. "That boy in blue was dumb enough not to hide it, but I wish they'd send me more beautiful at least….Now you two….how will you kill the mages this time...?"

Two shadows showed up behind his chair, with smiled shining for bloodlust and gore.

"Permanently…."

The duke laughed evilly. "Bo-yoyo-yoyo-yoyo…!"

* * *

I`M SO SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE, I HAD SCHOOL, HW, AND ETC. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! ALSO I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!


End file.
